


Emerald

by Dalphinia



Series: Queencest Drabbles [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Tholiver, queencest, teen, teeny tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a teensy headcannon on the madness inside Speedy's head. About the glittering danger of her and Ollie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

Emerald 

She's going to hell. But she might as well when those devil green eyes focussed on her and then suddenly there's no other option but pounding hearts and beats on rhythm, because fucking your own brother was so much fun. 


End file.
